Trapped: A Danny Phantom Story
by ghostwriter247
Summary: Danny finally musters up enough courage to tell his ghost hunting obsessed parents of his other half.


**Asterik here! This is my first ever story on this site, so tell me if you liked it. Thanks a ton!**

I peered down from the air, looking over the small town of Amity Park. I always went high up, gazing up at the stars from this height. Counting the endless sea of constellations always calmed me down after a night of ghost fighting. Tonight's challenge was another battle with Ember. The battle took out a building or two and gained the attention of my parents. Her guitar's screeching pitches still rung in my ears as I traced Orion's Belt with my white gloved finger. I sighed, my breath forming a thin wisp of vapor.

"I need to tell them sometime," I said no one but the stars above. Maybe someone was listening to me out there. I've been wanting to tell them for the longest time. I'm tired of having to fight a ghost and avoid my parent's Ecto-zookas at the same time! I've played out the scene in every way I could. Either they accept it, or they trap me, slicing me open, and performing every test known to man, ghost, and everything in between. I shuttered at the thought of it. I took one last look at the perfect sky as I started flying down back to FentonWorks. As I approached the large ghost hunting hub, I concentrated, making myself intangible and flew through the wall of my room. I made sure that my door was completely closed, I turned back into Danny Fenton, put on my rocket pajama pants and a plain white shirt, and climbed into my bed. I closed my eyes as the luring pull of sleep finally overtook me.

 _"That's amazing Danny! I can't be,I've you've been the amazing Danny Phantom this whole time!" **BOOM!**_

I woke up with a start, holding my head.

"Two possibilities in one dream. I really hope it's the first one. " I said to myself, staring at the ceiling. My stomach growled loudly as I hopped out of bed and performed my daily routine of brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, and putting in my usual white and red T shirt with blue jeans. After I gotten ready, I checked my clock. It read 7:02. I slowly walked downstairs and saw my father, mother, and Jazz, who was buried in this week's new psychology book. I scratched my hair as I sat down to a plate of ghost shaped eggs and bacon.

"Good morning, Danny!" My father boomed.

"Good morning, dad," I said a bit glumly.

"Something got you down, sweetheart?" My mother said, flashing her contagious smile.

"It's nothing, mom." I said, a bit more happy. Maybe they would accept it and not tear me apart, molecule by molecule.

"Alright, sweetie," She gently touched my cheek. "But if you need to tell me anything, just say it," she said sweetly.

"I will. I definitely will," I said, smiling warmly. I peered over to Jazz. I motioned her to come downstairs. She rolled her eyes and put her bookmark in and set her book down. She stomped after me and met me downstairs in the lab.

"What do you want, little brother?" She said, obviously annoyed.

"I'm telling them tonight," I said sternly. Her face immediately turned from annoyance to concern.

"Danny, are you sure? They might freak out," She said back, her voice filled with worry.

"I'm sick of being almost killed by them! Every time I..." I lowered my voice. "Every time I'm fighting ghosts, they think I'm the threat! I'm so sick of it!" I said in a loud whisper.

"I'll back you up, little brother. Don't worry." She said, smiling. She pulled me in for a hug. I sighed happily.

"Thanks, Jazz, For keeping this from them until now." I said. I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "I want you to come with me when I tell them." I asked.

"Sure thing, little brother. I'd probably help them believe you, She said.

"Probably," I said back. I smiled warmly to her and walked upstairs with Jazz to my side. We reached the top of the stairs, I met my parent smiling. I put my plate in the sink as I walked towards the front door.

"Have a good day at school, sweetpea," My mother said as I opened the door. I turned my head and smiled, waving as I stepped into the cool October air. The vibrant oranges and reds of falling leaves enveloped Amity Park, leaving a beautiful scene. I turned and walked towards good old Casper High.

The familiar red and white brick building came into my view as I rounded the corner. I saw Tucker and Sam wave to me as I came walked onto. I didn't respond as I walked up my familiar group.

"Hey, Danny," Sam greeted.

"Hey, Sam," I replied quietly.

"Something wrong?" Tucker asked.

I sighed. "Guys, I'm going to tell them," I said sternly. They immediately knew what I meant as their eyes shot open.

"Danny, are you sure? I mean, I guess you have to tell them sometime, but this might not be the best time." Sam said, smiling empathetically.

"Well, every time we go ghost hunting, I have to deal with two enemies at once! I'm sick of it," I said angrily.

"Alright, but just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you," Sam said. Tucker peered at her with a sly grin. Sam's cheeks glowed red. "I mean...because we're friends!" She retorted, turning towards Tucker.

"I definitely will. Good thing my Dad's a terrible shot," I said, laughing. The bell rang as we hurried inside, scurrying to class before Dash showed up. I ran to class behind Sam and got in just as the bell stopped. We sat at our desks and awaited another boring lesson from Mr. Lancer.

"Today, class, we will be learning the meaning of Shakespearean language. We will start with his most famous play, Hamlet. 'To be or not to be. That is the the question. Whether tis nobler...'" Mr. Lancer droned on.

The rest of the day was made into a quick moving, blurry mess. All I could think about is how I was going to tell them. Every possible scenario flooded through my mind. Them accepting it, them dissecting me, and everything in between. I was broken out of my daydreaming when the final bell rang for dismissal. I came back to my senses as I walked to Sam and Tucker.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Sam asked.

"I don't want you guys getting hurt if things go bad. I'll go by myself,"

"Suit yourself. See you tomorrow," Tucker said, trying to cheer me up.

"Hopefully," I said sadly as I walked towards FentonWorks.


End file.
